


Ocean's Song

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Human Vision, Mermaids, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), So are the others, Vision and Tony are fishers, east coast, fast burn, pietro maximoff - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: Vision and Tony have a local fishing company togther. Over the course of  weeks, the fishes have disappeared.A wild predator eats all colonies availabe.Vision and Tony figure out what it is, the creature they found wasn't exactly what they expected.





	1. Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who wanted to read the Siren AU.  
> And I present it to you. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> i'm searching for someone who'll help me finish this.  
> Write me in the comments and leave potential kudos.
> 
> Spider OowoO!

The rough sea stormed at the shore of the cold island. Vision climbed off his boat getting the fishing nets on landside. Those big, heavy nets curled together into a pile of knotted mess. To untangle the pile it took ages, Vision had his mechanism on board, which helped him untangle all three nets.

His daily exploits from the ocean seemed thinner during the last weeks. Many other small fishing families complained about this problem for a while. Steve Rogers lived not far away from the Starks, Vision usually traded his maackerel against other fishes like salmon or perch.

"There is a big animal inside the deep, dark ocean, and we have to kill it, before it eats all of our fish." This sentence stayed with Vision, the sea monster, that could end their career as fisher's. Tony, his partner, built cameras around and on board the ship, he thought through camera and video analysis they would find what was eating the ocean empty.

Tony grabbed his tablet and showed it to Vision, who was still busy emptying the boat. "Look at this, do you see this thing?" Tony pointed at a fish tail quickly vanishing from the cameras. He pressed a button to switch to a different camera. 

A hand blocked the whole camera, Vision grew concerned, this water animal seemed bigger than he imagined. The probability of being dangerous increased, when Tony changed the camera to fishes floating toward the surface. 

"This animal, or what ever it is, isn't eating the fish. What if this isn't an animal but somone trying to ruin our business?" Vision wasn't much of a conspiracy theorist. The idea that a creature this big with almost human looking hands being in the ocean, wasn't possible.

Tony gave Vision a knowing look, he believed in what was shown on his cameras. "Next time you go out for our job, keep your eyes open." He grasped Vision's shoulder and left him working on the nets. A rough wiggle rang back behind stone, Vision's cautious being got the better of his and looked behind them. 

The sight before him. made his heart stop. The beautiful woman with long brown hair, that turned red about mid lenght, caught in one of his nets. She struggled getting out of it, her tail tangled inbetween. Her tailed, vision could not believe it, a mermaid or siren stranded on his beach.

He approached her from behind, a mistake, the beauty infront of him hissed at Vision, she ripped part of his arm open and wiggled her tail around, she hoped to get back in the water. Vision crouched infront of the siren, he carefully grabbed in his pocket and took a knive out. His hand proceeded over to the net, the tail of the woman slapped the knive out of his hand.

She again hissed at the man and made it back to the ocean with the net still around the tail. Vision stood back at the edge of the beach, he was stunned by her willpower. Vision put the knive back where he got it and took off back in the house.

He searched for Tony in his basement, adrenalin still in his blood. "You won't believe what I saw. Show me the camerra recordings again." Vision rushed to Tony's side, he glanced at each fotage with care. The hand from the siren he saw was degenerated, the skin between each finger lost and the skin not as pale in reality.

"Why do you wanna see all of this? Not even twenty minutes ago, you didn't even care and now you are so fascinated by it." Tony was taken b surprsie, his best friend turned on him, he made Tony feel like a weirdo, however tables have turned and Vision looked confused and very pale.

Tony left Vision alone with the footage in the basement. When Vision didn't return, Tony checked on his friend and looked after him. Vision smelled two sandwiches his friend brought him. "You should take this, mermaid hunter. Any news you found?" Vision swallowed the lump of bread in his mouth.

"Can we get live footage from the ocean, cameras that work every hour of every day. We could track the positions of our mermaid." Tony thought about his offer, he went to a closet with tech stuff inside. Tony's new found love he worked on for a few months came to actual live.

He gave this to Vision without explaining any further. Only a questionable face on Vision brought up an explanation. "A camera I've worked on we can install it and take a deep look at the ocean every day of the time. Install it at the stone riff where you found your siren and keep watching."

As the new day came by, Vision took the morning hours as his adventage to install the camera to the stone riff. He placed the camera at the shallow part of the riff, barely covered the whole camera. Today he decided to take a boat, Vision wanted to search for the mysterious beauty he encountered the day before.

Vision checked the the live capture of the cam with a tablet Tony gave him. All pictures are crystal clear and crisp, if the mermaid came by, he would have great shots of her. With a string tucked at the engine he pulled to get it started.

His boat started making noise, the sign of a new adventure rang in his ear. He slowly approached the wild ocean, cautious of the life it's bearing. Some research he did last night showed, that many people in this particular area made contact with sea creatures. Pirates from the 17th century recorded mass abduction from ocean monsters who kidnapped their crew.

Usually Vision liked those types of fairytale, the immense mystery behind beautiful women who sung to their prey and drowned them under water, seemed impressive to accomplish. His goal for today was to experience what he read for himself.

Vision stopped the engine in the middle of the ocean, no other boat was in sight, his mission started by being quiet; the wind was the only noice source available. He sat down with a notebook in his lap, he sketched the beauty at the beach how she looked and which magic surrounded her. 

As the wind soothed away a rattle around his small boat appeard, Vision quickly put his notes away, he had tto move slowly, while he carefully explored the surface with his eyes. The boat got attacked it turned up side down and threw Vision into the ocean.

A big fish, specifically an Atlantic goliath grouper, found it's way to Vision's boat. The grouper ttacked Vision again, a sharp pain in his left leg. Blood mixed with water caused the fish to attack again, Vision struggled to fight the fish, he wasn't allowed to hurt it, since they were under protection. 

Vision's attacker swam away when another entity smelled the blood. A far bigger fish like creature appeard by his side. Through the fast blood lost he fainted quicker than he thought he would. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a hospital, his wound taken care of. Tony came back to check on him again.

"How is our Sirenologist doing? Had a really nasty fish bite, perhaps from your secret lover?" Tony teased his new awoken friend badly. Vision couldn't even appreciated the funny nudges, he got from his friend. 

The clock on the wall told him what time it is, Tony followed Vision's eyes and gave hi the answer. "You were out for a few hours nothing too bad. I found you at the beach." Silcence fell, Vision's mind spun around the aftermath of his battle, what happened to him and how did he get back to the shore?

"It should be impossible. I could not possibly got back on land on my own. did you see anything?" Tony shook his head, he hasn't seen anything, a very loud bang made him look out of the window, where he saw Vision stranded.

Not much later, Vision and Tony left the hospital, the doctors advised Vision to stay on land for as long as possible. The water could cause a potential infection to his wound. 

"Do you have another tablet where we eventually watch the footage of the camera? The first one was with me on the boat." Vision curiously asked, there had to be an answer on this particulat camera.

"Yes sure I do, do you think I'm a tech genius for nothing?" Tony was again very smug about himself, Vision couldn't help but ignore the selfish comment. Back in the basement Tony reviewed the footage Vision suggested him. "It was around two pm right? Let's have a look." 

Tony pressed the mouse courser to the time stamp and let it play. Both men eyed the desktop closely, they watched it frame by frame to point and find the secret saviour. Vision spotted a tail of a fish in the back of the video. As it continued the fish came closer and Vision's body appeard next to the beautiful woman he saw only days ago.

"That's her Tony, the mermaid I was talking about." He wasn't able to contain his excitment anymore. Tony sat awestruck infront of the video that showed his best friend with a mythological creature. 

Vision ran off back up the stairs and out the door. Despite what the doctors told him he went on the big ship and tried to start the engine. Tony went after him as quick as possible. "Vision what the hell are you doing?" The keyes to the ignition were in his hand, Vision forgot them on his way out.

"I want to see her and thank her for saving my life instead of eating me or what else." Vision stomped off when he realised that the keys for the ignition weren't in his pockets. Tony stopped hi in his trackes and gave Vision the keys. 

"I don't think you should go but I trust you enough to not do anything stupid, you got me?" Tony cared alot about Vision, he of course wanted him to be able to thank his saviour by all means, she saved his friend for him. "I will be careful, trust me."

With that Vision took the keys and started the engine again. Tony helped him untie the boat from the pier. The fishing boat took of, Vision set the computer to auto pilot, as he went outside and waved back at Tony.

He saw the other boat , it was still upside down, wit the crane for the nets, Vision retrieved the smaller boat and waited for his mermaid. The hours went by and before Vision was about to give up he saw the tail again. 

Vision began to undress himself, ready to jump back in the ocean to see her. The logical part and the still healing wound decided against the idea. Instead he sat down on the step of the ladder attached at the side. A Hand streched out on his directions when her head crashed through the surface. 

Emerald sparkling eyes looked at him curiously. Vision's mouth gaped open, he has never seen her in full form. "You saved me didn't you? I'm Vision." His hand reached close to her face. She hissed at him and slapped the hand away. The woman swam back a few iches, she kept the distance to the young human.

Vision climbed back on the boat, now that he has seen her and thanked her for the saving, he thought about leaving her and other potential beings alone, before they were in danger. A sudden shift behind him made him look back. The siren sat in the same spot Vision was prior.

"You can't come with me, you need to go back in water." Vision tried his best to communicate with the perfection she was. His mind tried to think of another way to tell her that she has to go, since she looked at him with a tilted head.

"You," he pointed to her, "have to go in water." Now Vision pointed at the water and made a swimming motion. "Water" She said, a slight accent to her first word. Vision stared at her, the intelligence those mermaids have must be incredibly high, otherwiese he could not explain this to himself. 

"Yes, water. You go in water." Vision came much closer now, he almost was next to her. This time she didn't hiss at him, she still looked at him with wonder in her eyes. Vision examined her apperance, she looked more like a fish not even minutes ago, now human traits appeard on her body.

A good look at her hands strengthened his thoughts. "Your body is degenerating." He pointed at her fingers. "Skin gone. Yours." She followed his gaze to her fingers. "Skin gone." She murmed while she still took in her new fingers, without the gliding skin between each finger. Vision grabbed the siren under her armes and slowly brought her back in the ocean.

She wiggled in his arms and scratched the underside of his them. He let go of her, the splash of water and the woman back in it. He analyzed the scratches he got from her, not very deep, it didn't bleed. Vision left his minx alone in the water, he went back to the steering wheel where he set course to the main land.


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new name and a secret gift. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agaim apologize for my bad writing. It's 7am what do you expect? 😂
> 
> At least there is another chapter lol.

The big ship arrived at the pier where he left off; Vision didn't realize he had a blind passenger with him. Only as he was about to leave the deck he saw a dusty fish tail where he last saw the mermaid. Vision looked around the deck to search for what ever this could be. Behind a wall he witnessed the mermaid staring at him underneath her voluminous lashes.

She stood up, apparently she learned how to use her new human looking legs. Vision turned around, she was naked and infront of him. His eyes search for something to cover up the nakedness of his little mermaid. The jacket Vision used while it was raining crumbled in the corner.

The woman observed his movements and accepted the jacket he was giving her. "You have to wrap it around your shoulder." Vision's back still turned against her, he moved his arms and pointed to his shoulders. "Here, put it around here." Now he made a gesture to show how she puts a jacket on.

Vision turned around waited for her progress. His eyes only saw the jacket still in her hand. A growl and quick hair ruff, made him turn around and help her get into the jacket. "This is how you put on a jacket okay?" Vision made sure not to look directly at her female parts, for the jacket to close he softly took her hair out of the zipper. 

Carefully he made sure she didn't trip over her own feet, he helped her get out of the boat. The siren immedietly jumped back on the boat as her feet touched the unfamiliar texture of the pier. "It's okay, you have nothing to worry about, I'm still here, just follow me." The calm of his voice helped her adjust to the different surroundings she experienced. 

Vision opened up the house for both of them, Tony came by to check on his friend. The glass of water scattered on the floor, when he saw what Vision brought home. "That is the mermaid from the tapes." Tony picked up the shards of glass on the floor, he didn't want to step on them anytime soon. "Can we keep her? I have tried to get her back in the water, but she seems very stubborn."

Vision walked his new friend up the stairs to his bedroom. She sat down on the warm and soft bed, while Vision rummaged through his closet. He took out a big fluffly black sweater and a pair of shorts for her to wear. Vision needed to think about how he got his siren back in the ocean. 

Without much looking Vision taught the woman infront of him how to change into new clothing. He had to admit, she seemed very cute in his clothes. Vision pulled the chair out below the table, as he sat across from her. "What is your name? Me Vision. You?" He figured if his speech was slow and the words cut, not making full sentences , she would understand him better. "Name? Vision." She was confused, Vision chuckled, he wasn't sure if she even had a name.

"No, no. I am Vision." He pointed at himself mouthing his name again. Now he pointed at her, she stared at his finger before she dared to look back in his face. "I am." She started her sentence, she stopped it, a searching look around his room made her stop at a quote on a calander. "Wanda?" Her answer seemed more like a question to him, he turned his head to the same direction as her eyes. 

"Well, if that's the name you want to be called then it may be." Vision wasn't satisfied with her answer at all, however he finally knew how to call her. "You hungry?" Vision circled around his stomach with a flat hand. Wanda stared at him like a broke down car, not knowing what he wanted from her. 

Vision walked to the fridge, he opened up the freezer where they stored fish for themselves. A fresh salmon wrapped in paper, stood on the kitchen island. Wanda who has followed him, smelled the food. She carefully sniffed it after she took a big bite from it. "This is food. You hungry." Vision pointed at the freezer, where the other fishes are located. "If you are hungry, food here." She stared at him, the salmon eaten up, even not a single bone left. Vision poured himself a glass of water, the new circumstances made him thirsty. 

Wanda noted, that the water is drink able, she lifted herself from the table and removed Vision's glass from his hand. She peaked through the glass, it made her face look disorted. Vision carefully lifted the glass to her lips, he anticipated her sip. Wanda surprisingly trusted Vision enough, that she drank from his hand. Vision was afraid that she would turn back into a mermaid, this however didn't happen.

"So water doesn't make you a mermaid?" Vision leaned back against the counter and let Wanda roam around the kitchen. She explored every cabin and every dish, the oven under the stove reflected her face. "Me?" Wanda stared at Vision, she hoped for an answer to her question.

Vision sat next to Wanda on the floor, both looked at their refelction. "This is you. When you see yourself in something like this it's a reflection." She understood what he meant, further she left the oven and continued her exploration. Next up was the living room, Tony sat on the couch with beer in hand. Wanda sat next to him and stared at the TV. 

"If you want to keep her, then we have to take care of her and teach her how to be a bit more human." He said it while he analyzed Wanda's behaviour. He was sure that Wanda definetly was able to appear a tad more human, if all of them worked on it. "I know. I'm currently working on language and speaking." Vision sat next to Wanda, both men ignoring the fact that Wanda was still able to hear them.

Tony checked the TV programs, he changed to a chidrens show. Wanda's eyes got caught in the colourful show that was currently playing. "I think this could help. When she watches the programs, maybe it will help her study faster." Tony stayed on the channel and let Wanda absorb the message it was presenting. 

Vision stared at the beauty who so curiously stared at the children's show. Tony grinned bashfully. "You can't fall in love with her. You don't even know her." Vision playfully punched Tony's arm. "I'm not falling in love with her, just helping her explore another world." Wanda silently stared at the TV, Vision stood up, ready to leave, Wanda pulled at Vision's hand. She patted at the seat next to him. "Do you want me to sit?" Vision asked, he emphasized the word sit. "Sit." A single word she added into her vocabulary. 

Tony left his friend and his new found love alone, he apologized his absence. "Don't do anything nasty all right?" Tony winked as he climbed up the stairs to his private room. "This is a TV, they have many programs you can choose from." Wanda didn't listen to a word he said, she was focused on the show that was still playing.

A hanging silence in the living room encased the room. Vision was still in disbelief, not knowing what to do with Wanda. He needed her to go back in the ocean, if the government found out about a real mermaid, they would not stop examining her and potential others of her kind. 

Others of her kind, there had to be more than one mermaid in that big blue ocean. "Hey Wanda, are there more mermaids. More you?" Wanda continued staring at the TV, she ignored Vision. Patience was key, Vision waited for her answer as long as he could. 

He tried getting her attention by taking the remote and shutting off the TV. He earned another hiss from Wanda, however Vision now had her whole attention. "Are there more mermaids?" Vision asked again, if there were more of her, what would that mean for their job? 

Wanda nodded, something she learned from her TV leassons. "More in water." Now Vision nodded, more mermaids are in the ocean, maybe further away from the main land than Wanda was. Another thing bothered Vision's mind, in legends the Siren's were known for their beautiful song, that affected the prey's mind and put them into hypnosis. 

The siren still stared at Vision, she was curious for him. Vision's question formed in his mouth ready to spill it. "Do you sing? The song." He hummed a song, so she knew what he meant. Wanda gasped and licked her lips, she sang a beautiful mind clouding song. 

Vision's mind tangled and mixed with the beautiful voice of her's. All thoughts and feelings towards his minx increased, he felt only her, it was scary. He had to obey her at this moment and nothing stopped him. Wanda stopped singing the instant she knew what happened. 

"No, don't stop, that was beautiful. You have a good voice." Wanda growled and slightly panted at him. She kept her distance from Vision. "Not good for Vision." She tapped at her mind, Vision was confused he didn't know what she was trying to tell. 

Usually it would mean that he was under her spell until he dies, or got eaten or drowned by her. The song echoed through the deep mists of his mind. It nestled between the front lobe and send waves of pleasure through his body, wanting for Wanda. 

The cold air from the open window, distracted him for awhile, he went to close it. His brain felt dizzy and heavy, he urged to sleep. After he locked the door and made sure the keys are away, that Wanda wasn't able to walk out and leave. "You sleep?" He demonstrated the sentence by motioning his eyes closed and hands next to his face. 

"Sleep, yes." At least that was something both parties agreed on. With her sleeping it meant less chances she would escape the safety of this house, until she learned how to behave and talk like humans. Vision quickly went upstairs and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from a closet. 

On the way to the sofa, he gave everything to Wanda and showed her how to make a bed from scratch. He laid down the blanket and pillow. "Sleep. Bed." He presented her the ready bed for her to sleep in. With adding bed, he hoped that she understood how to correlate the object and word. 

Wanda sat on the ready bed she closed her eyes and put her hands in the same position Vision showed her earlier. He laughed at the view infront of him. "No, not like this." Vision guided her up and pulled the blanket away, then he carefully laid her in bed and brought the blanket back up. 

"This is how you sleep. Now you can close your eyes." Wanda obeyed every word Vision said and closed her eyes. Vision had a proud smile on his face, he made himself walk up the stairs, he quickly gave Tony an update on their project mermaid, before he went to his own chambers.


	3. Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is taken on a little shopping spree. A small step for humanity but a big one for a mermaid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading, and don't forget to leave a comment❤️ an uwu is enough.

Tony was the first to wake up, he made his way down, when he noticed an open window. The door to their veranda wide open, he checked the living room and saw Wanda missing. Quickly he woke up Vision from his dream and told him what happened. 

Both men ran down the stairs and checked every possible area around the coast. Vision decided that he took the car in the city and search nearby roads. Meanwhile Tony stayed home and checked the surroundings incase Wanda came home. 

On his drive to town he checked every narrow path way that were to reach by feet, the car never stopped driving, he only slowed down, if one of those narrow paths came up. Since he didn't know at what time she left, it was near impossible if he was even able to find her. 

A call on his phone distracted Vision from driving. "Vision, she is back and very naked." This made Vision stop, his tensed muscles realaxed in an instant, he turned the car around and drove back to his place. When he pulled up in the parking area, he already saw Tony standing at the beach with a towel around Wanda's naked body. 

"Did she go back in the ocean?" Vision looked at the discarded clothes on top of the sand. "Ocean mermaid." Wanda said with a smile on her face. She shivered with her body, apparently not used to switch between human and mermaid. Tony grabbed the clothes while Vision walked Wanda back to the small house. 

He quickly went to his room and retrieved new and fresh clothes for Wanda. "We could get her appropriate clothing, if she stays here for longer, she can't walk around in your stuff forever." The idea Tony gave Vision made for a great experience, Wanda could go through. He never went shopping for a woman before, the thought of it scared him a bit. 

Vision took out his phone and called a dear friend of his. 

His said friend appeared just 15 minutes later. "What's the problem of yours that you can't handle?" Nat asked Vision. He showed her Wanda now sitting in his clothes again. "I need you to keep a secret." Vision knew that Natasha was good at keeping them, it wasn't necessary to ask, but he wanted to reassure himself again. 

Nat nodded and Vision proceeded where he left off. "Wanda is a mermaid and not good at speaking or well anthing human behavior. We taught her a few things but I'm not good with bra sizes and it would make it odd if I were to help her."

Whenever Vision thought of helping Wanda with problems considered her body, he felt uneasy Vision didn't want to cause any trouble or make her feel uncomfortable. Nat was a woman herself and very caring, he trusted her in keeping her safe aswell as equipped. 

Nat approached Wanda, she immediately felt a connection towards her. Both females understood each other without communication. Vision and Tony who kept their distance were surprised by the bond they already have. "It's really strange. Why does it feel like I know her?" Nat asked both men who stared at them. 

Nat stood up and grabbed the knob at the door. She came back with a pair oh shoes in her hand. Nat hoped that they would at least fit her, maybe a size bigger but nothing small. Nat showed Wanda how to wear the shoes she had on her feet. The loop that tightened the shoe together was still complicated for the siren to learn. 

The green shimmering eyes of Wanda observed the new feeling of her feet. "Shoes." Natasha told her. Wanda tried standing on her feet, Vision wanted to help her walk with them, Natasha stopped him in his ways. All three of them watched the baby making her first steps. 

Natasha clapped her hands in success, she took Wanda by her arm and brought Wanda to her car. Vision wanted to give Nat some money, he didn't want Nat spending her own money on Wanda, his own little problem. 

"Since when do I need your money?" Nat asked Vision, she wasn't very dependent on him and his support, even though it was for Wanda. 

"It's for Wanda, not you. She is my responsibility not yours, this is why I give you money for her." Vision stayed calm, Nat was always annyoing him a bit, it was only bark and no bite, however Vision got intimidated by her eyes. 

"I'll tell you how much it was, you better get your check book ready." Nat winked at Vision, he didn't know what Nat meant but let it slip. Tony on the other hand chuckled at the feistiness of the superior woman. Vision turned to his buddy, who stopped laughing immedietly in appreciatness of his friend. 

Nat helped the newly human Wanda get acquianted with a car. She showed Wanda how to buckle the seat belt and her first taste in rock music. "No matter what someone says, Rock music is the best choice, always." Natasha started her engine, she carefully and slowly drove out the park way, not startling Wanda. "Vision." Wanda looked at him with big eyes. Nat stopped and comforted Wanda.

"For someone who just came out of the water, you seem very accustomed to Vision. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe okay?" Nat caressed Wanda's hand a bit, then she drove the car onto the state street and turned towards city. Wanda next to her looked around, she analyzed everything with her fresh, green eyes.

Nat grinned to herself, the little shopping spree, she planned out in her head will be a success. As soon has they passed the first houses and the city grew closer, the mermaid next to her started squirming in her seat, Natasha pulled over to the side. "Hey don't worry, I'm here and I'll help you. Nothing is gonna happen." Wanda looked at Nat deeply she stared into her soul. 

"Nat save." Wanda barely audible whispered to Nat. The red haired woman chuckled at the pure innocence that is Wanda. Nat again pressed down on the gas pedal and continued her route. Wanda now bobbed her head to the music playing on the radio.

A parking spot was harder to find, she obviously had the chance to find a parking house, though the prices of an hour parking were ridiculously overpriced. A car suddenly drove away from a spot, that Nat directly sneaked. She stopped the engine and helped Wanda unbuckle the seat belt, Nat showed Wanda how to open a car door from inside.

The women made it into a big mall, that was the center attraction in this small town. On weekdays like this one, the mall was mostly empty, if Wanda would behave strangely, then no one or a small amount of people took notice. 

The first store Nat brought Wanda to, was an undergarment store Nat shared sympathy for the woman who had to wear nothing but very oversized clothes, due to Vision's height. Wanda stared at the different bra's and panties, that hung on the wall, Nat watched her curiously, she wanted Wanda to pick what she liked.

"Take what you like, I'll help you with the right size." Nat whispered in her ear, Wanda had to atleast buy two bra's for herself and twelve panties, or Nat had to buy something. Wanda casually picked out very neutral colours, like white, black and nude. Nat held up a red and a dark purple bra for more colour choices. 

Wanda agreed with a nod and now Nat tried to guess Wanda's size. In the changing room, she helped Wanda put on the bra's. After the fitting Nat luckily bought seven bras and fourteen pairs of panties for her new mermaid friend. Next was a shop for clothing, now that Vision had some shirts Wanda could borrow from, she still needed jeans and socks, aswell as shoes for her to wear.

"Hey Wanda, how do you find this?" Nat held up a pair of black jeans, she found a pile of jeans, that might fit Wanda very good and helped her shape a bit. Wanda walked to Nat and touched the fabric of the jeans, she hissed at the feeling on her hand. 

"You can't do that here. Hissing isn't very human. If you don't like it, say no." Wanda listened to Nat's lecture about human's and not hissing at everything they dislike. Wanda touched alot of other jeans while she touched the fabric, Nat eyed every step of her. Wanda found herself a pair of jeans, which had softer fabric than the other, the colours were different shades of blue and black. 

Nat picked three jeans from the sortiment, two blue ones and one black pair. Wanda straight out went to shirts and sweater, where she grabbed the fluffiest ones. "I think you finally grasped the concept of shopping." Said Nat proudly to herself. Wanda dragged her to the cashier, so that she can buy her new clothes.

On their way back to a shoe shop, Wanda came across a dog. She stopped in her track and eyed the new animal, not used to anything other than fishes, this small cuddly animal, awoke an instinct of hers. Nat jumped infront of Wanda, she had to stop her attack, before anything happened.

"No, you can't attack a dog. Dog's are good. Friends." Wanda relaxed, she acknowledged the dog as a friend and concentrated on going to the shoe shop. "Shoes, many." Wanda looked at every pair, she got overwhelmed by that many shoes she could choose from. Nat looked for practical shoes Wanda needed running shoes, that would be the easiest for her to wear. 

A child with books came with his mother in the store, Nat looked at the books, they were children's books, that explained words for toddlers and babies. Natasha thought of an idea, that eventually helped Wanda develop her speaking ability. "Wanda, I'm going to the book shop, I'll be right back." Nat was about to leave when Wanda stopped her. "No you sit." Wanda told Nat. 

Nat got confused, there was no space left to sit for her, it took her brain awhile to understand what Wanda was trying to say. "Oh, you want me to stay." Wanda nodded and repeated. "You stay." Natasha huffed a bit of leftover air out, she really wanted to quickly go out and buy the books. The kind of promise she made to Vision had her tied to Wanda until she was home.

As Wanda finally decided on a pair of running shoes and three packs of socks, they walked back to a book shop, Nat's intelligent idea on how to teach Wanda new and useful words, began. In the kids section of the store. Wanda herself looked at the various options the store provided for her. Natasha looked at her choices of picture books, she decided to buy her the books she looked at. 

The trunk of Natasha's car filled quickly with their shopping bags. Wanda smiled satisfied at the massive purchases. Wanda now able to buckle the seat belt in on her own, excitedly waited for the rock music starting to play. Nat started the engine and enjoyed the ride back to Vision's place. 

The house came closer and closer with each passing mile. Once Nat parked in the drive way, Wanda hopped out and wanted to collect the bags. Natasha helped with two of the left bags in her trunk, she showed Wanda how to enter a house appropriatly. Wanda knocked on the door, she waited until Vision opened the door and let them in.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fishing job, thing got a bit steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no smut😂 Just a bit fluff and uwu for you!
> 
> Don't forget to share and comment 'Stan' if you're don reading!

A week faded and Wanda still didn't feel like leaving the human race. Tony figured out, that Wanda occasionally had to get inside the ocean. If she stayed on land for too long, her skin dried up and a rash spreaded on her skin. Her language skills gradually increased, she had a broughter vocabulary, then she was able to speak. More sentences, a few words were still off, but Wanda was far more understandable.

Tony took over Vision's fishing hours, that Vision spent time with Wanda and teach her. Today Tony got sick, that was why Vision had to go out and fish food for Wanda and selling the rest on the nearby market. He put on his raining coat, a storm will pull up in a few hours, he had to hurry, if he wanted to be back before the storm.

Wanda came with him, she felt uneasy letting him go on his own. Inside her body she felt the storm coming, and how intense it will hit. Vision agreed to her request, it was adorable how much she cared for him. Vision gave Wanda a rain coat, since both didn't know if she was able to get sick or not and which effect it would have on her body. 

Vision went up to the captains cabin and started the engine, Wanda helped with the nets at the front deck. She hung up and rolled the nets slowly in on the surface of the water. Vision came by and helped Wanda with the rest of the nets, both strapped the ironbars together that held the nets tight to the ship. 

After the hard work, Wanda walked toward the captains cabin Vision followed her as they sat in the room until they reached their position and check on the nets again. "Do you want water or a bite of a fish?" Vision took great care of her, he carried a pot of tuna in a bag near the steering wheel, Wanda had to eat every five hours or she got grumpy. 

"Yes, food good." Vision gave Wanda the tuna packet, she ate it fairly quickly, with the tuna finished, Wanda shot a great shoot into the trash can at the door. Over some days, Vision noticed great strength within Wanda, she was able to open jars and other stuck object. With this knowledge he used her powers wisely and only if she wanted to.

The rain started pouring, at first it was lighter though ten minutes later, the rain hit the boat the storm got heavier. The waves hit the boat now some of them swapped over the railing. Vision went out into the storm, he had to get the nets back in. A button for the small crane is blinking red, Vision pressed the button and the nets lifted from the ocean back on his ship. 

Wanda watched from the safety of the cabin it was too dangerous for her to help Vision because the ocean floated the boat which caused her to turn in a mermaid. A big wave hit the ship at the side, it caused Vision and Wanda to fall her fall wasn't as bad as Vision's because another wave hit the ship and Vision got dragged away. Wanda hurried outside to help Vision, the big sacks of fish made it on board of the ship. 

Another wave now hit Wanda, she helped Vision get up and up the stairs to the small cabin. Vision gave Wanda a towel in which she dried up, he now hoped it avoided her from changing on land. Her fingers already got slimey and the extra skin between her fingers grew. "If you need to get in the water, because of this, then do it, you can't change on land." Vision worried about Wanda, the transformation already started. 

As Vision turned the course onto the main land, Wanda undressed herself and let her clothes back in the cabin for Vision to collect, as he exited the boat later on. From what Wanda told him, every transformation hurt extremly, all the bones that seeped through her skin to the exterior had to crush and rebuild. 

Wanda was fully aware of what happend on land and water, the first time she couldn't remember after further transformations, she finally was capable of keeping everything, besides her clothes. They experimented with clothing and Water, but the clothes dissolved in water, when she tranformed. It took one pair of everything that she bought again after her loss of the current objects, she had.

Since Wanda accustomed to some human traits, Tony thought it was best to send her to the human world and make friends. She couldn't stay at their house forever, Vision thought of Tony's idea alot, the trip to the mall with Natasha worked out great, he was confident that now, it was easier for her to understand the mechanics of being human.

As Vision's ship arrived at the pier, Wanda was already back in human looking form, she was fast in water. Vison gave Wanda her clothes back and put them on while Vision brought some fish on land for Wanda to eat and the rest into a ice bucket which was inside the deck. Back in the warmth of the house Vision excused himself from Wanda to take a quick hot shower.

Wanda already knew what to do during that time, she started by putting back the fish in the freezer and ate one for her growing hunger. Afterward she either read her picture book for words, she wasn't able to remember or for new words, she wanted to learn. Her other hobby was watching TV, she started at kids programs, now she can watch reality shows, which didn't involve much brain. 

Today she felt more adventurous, Wanda checked on Tony first and made sure he was okay. To her surprise he was sleeping. She spent much time in Vision's room, the only room left on that floor was the bathroom which was currently occupied by Vision. Vision told her that the knocking rule applied to every room, especially bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Wanda knocked on the bathroom door, since she couldn't hear Vision's answer, Wanda opened the door and saw Vision showering. Her eyes stared at his naked form taking in the hot water. She figured that this would provide a new sensation to her, another human trait she adapted in her behavior. 

The clothes quickly discarded on the floor, her hand carefully opened the glass door, that stopped the water from escaping. The first droplets on Wanda's skin made her smile,it tickled her, the skin sensitive from transforming. On Vision's back she played with some drops, it caused Vision to flinch and turn towards her. Her surprised expression brought worry back in his stomach. 

The least thing he wanted to do was scare her away. Gladly she didn't let herself irritated by that. "You can't come in with me in the shower Wanda." Wanda didn't understand why she wasn't able to shower. "Why Wanda can't? Is shower bad?" Vision thought about a way to tell her how it wasn't appropriate for her to join at the moment. 

"No shower good. Shower makes clean, but not with me." Vision hoped it cleared things up for her. "Shower bad with Vision." Vision nodded heavily, as she explained it to herself rather than him. She stared back into his eyes and left without a word. He saw the slight disappointment in her face, that he asked her to come back.

Wanda followed Vision's orders, although he didn't want it to be an order. She came back and together they stayed under the hot spray. Vision pulled Wanda under the small shower head, there wasn't much space for both of them, it was enough for her to experience it. Wanda's head tilted up in the direction of the water, Vision was awestruck by her beautiful appearance and the big smile she had on her face.

His guts started a rave party, as he still took her in. The body wash on a small tray on the wall, got the last bit of Vision's shower routine done. The cap opened with a plop, that got Wanda's attention, she watched Vision apply it on his whole body. Wanda squeezed herself a portion into her hand and washed her own body with it. Vision helped her and showed her where to apply. 

Vision shut down the water flow and got out of the hot cube the towel was reserved for him, since Wanda decided to join he gave it to her. "Did you like your new shower experience?" Vision asked Wanda everytime she did something new, he wanted to know what she liked and disliked. He always told her, that it was important to tell him or Tony. Vision tucked Wanda in the towel, it was her first time putting one on. She enjoyed learning, especially from Vision, she liked him as a person and grew attached to his side. 

He didn't think it bothered Wanda, that he walked around naked, she herself liked to wear no clothes, he figured that out as she was eating fish at the kitchen table with no clothes on. Vision quickly pulled on a pair of boxershorts, Wanda opened her side of the shared closet she decided for a shirt only. 

It was movie night this time only for Vision and Wanda, Tony was still very ill and wanted to be left alone in his misery. Vision started soft on his movie choices with Wanda, last time they watched a Disney movie, today, he decided for a romantic comedy. The movie Vision chose for them to watch was Dirty dancing Nat told Vision how much Wanda loved dancing, this movie seemed great for him and for Wanda.

Towards the end of the movie, Wanda asked Vision an important question, she didn't understand. "What is love?" It was very hard to explain, especially for someone who didn't knew the whole concept of it. "Love is when you really like a person and you would do anything for them. Like in the movie, when Baby still danced with Johnny at the end." Wanda seemed to understand what Vision told her, she even gave an own example. "Like Wanda helped Vision. Is Wanda love?" 

Vision's breath caught in his lungs, his cheeks blushed and the words got stuck in his mouth. He loved her but he didn't want her to love him back, it wouldn't make for a good friendship. "No, we are friends, that is another kind of love." Wanda accepted his explanation, she was greatful having him beside her and his support.

Wanda, snatched the pillow and blanket from the chair in the corner of the room. She put he blanket around her tiny body and snuggled deep into Vision's side. She liked the warmth he gave him over his body. And without thinking too much about the figure in his side, Vision relaxed into her touch. She herself was radiating rather cold temperature. 

He nowadays liked to press her a kiss on the forehead as his way to say good night. Wanda pressed him a kiss on his forehead and they rested their heads together for some minutes. He then usually left for his own room. This night Wanda couldn't sleep she laid on the sofa while she stared at the ceiling. 

Wanda quietly walked the stairs up to Vision's room. He slept peacefully in his bed, to Wanda's luck Vision left enough space for her to sleep inside. She carefully slipped under the duvet he wrapped around himself and cuddled him tightly. Vision wrapped his arm around her like he always did, when they sat on the sofa. 

Their faces were pressed next to the other, she felt his soft breathing in her face. Vision pressed a soft kiss on her lips, which Wanda enjoyed very much. The tingling sensation still lingered on her lips, as she kissed Vision with a feather light kiss back.


	5. Outside world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's first non clothing shopping trip and chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhhmm a new chapter for this fic. Chapter 6 will involve Nat again, cause Girls night.

The following day Wanda was up the earliest of them all. Tony felt better but still slightly sick. He joined them for breakfast. While both men enjoy their breakfast, Wanda had fun eating her raw fish every day at least 5 times. Her body required much energy to fuel her tiny body. As mermaids who swam all day in water, that energy is must needed.

Vision never complained about how much she ate, he was very happy that she ate anything at all. Tony was cautious of Wanda, he wanted an aquarium for a along time now, he was scared to buy one now, when Wanda could eat them any time.

Since his dream last night Vision felt weird with Wanda around him. His mind urged him to kiss Wanda. The dreams have started the day Wanda sang the song to him. The headaches he recived were bad and not aspirin helped him.

Vision was sure this was the songs doing, it was tearing him apart. The addicted part of his brain wanted to hear the song on repeat, directly from the source. Sometimes when they sat on the couch together, he wanted to ask Wanda if she possibly could sing for him again.

He however never asked, too afraid of a rejection. Feeling the hatred from Wanda and possible guilt she herself experienced, because she put the one she trusted the most in danger. Vision therefore decided against further singing until he couldn't take it anymore.

Tony the salesman went to the market on his own, the fish from yesterday waited long enough on board. Today Tony sold them on the fish market next town. Vision never did the selling part, he rather fished than price his exploits. Overall Tony was the best seller out of the two.

Wanda watched TV while Vision cleaned up the kitchen and the mess Wanda left. Her eating skills was another they had to work on, Vision was greatful, she didn't leave anything besides the blood stains on their white table.

Everytime Vision turned his back on Wanda she stared intensely at him, Vision was sure he felt Wanda somehow, but when he tried to catch her eyes, she quickly turned away. His siren wanted to play and Vision fell for that. 

Vision decided that it was about time to clean the house again, everyone only sat around and did nothing beside surviving. He started with doing laundry, Wanda helped him sort by colours, through this exercise she learned and remembered the different colours of clothing. 

Inbetween the laundry washes, Vision taught Wanda how to clean a window, in the meanwhile he vaccuumed the house from top to bottom. Sometime in the living room, äWanda observed Vision's movement and the smoothness od his arm moving back and forth. She was hypnotized by his work.

Vision helped Wanda with cleaning the last of the windows and the shower glasses aswell as the tiles. The next day, Vision made a check list of cleaning the bathroom and going to a grocery shop. Vision wanted taking Wanda with him, not only for educational purpose but also for his own likings. 

Wanda laid back on the couch, a habit she adapted from Vision, the TV program she watched was different from what she used to. "What are you watching?" Vision handed Wanda a glass of water to her as a drink for her perch. "Movie about home." She stared at the TV as if it would brought her back to her home. 

For a little while they were at peace with everything and liked the company, Tony interrupted that bliss, with his loud entering. He had food in his left hand, chinese, alot of chinese. "How much did you get?" Vision's shocked expression was legitement, he gave Vision two bags one had fish in it. "Is this for Wanda? You know she doesn't eat human food." Vision was suspicous of what Tony might thought of this. 

"Maybe she can digest fish soup, we can start slow and get her away from only fish." Tony opened a portable table from beside the TV and layed all the food infront of Wanda and Vision. "Hey Wanda, can you try fish soup?" He asked Wanda directly, Vision never approved of his techniques, Vision thought that Tony was overdoing and not taking it easy.

Wanda curiously sniffed at the soup, she then lifted the spoon and dipped it in the soup. She really liked it and it edned in her slurping down her soup. "See, I told you, she'll like it." Tony laughed right into Vision's annyoed face, he liked being right about something, especially now, that he knew how much Vision cared about Wanda. 

"And what if, she can't digest it and dies?" Vision asked the still smiley Tony. "You don't have to worry, if she is like us, then it might come out later or tomorrow on the toilet. You're welcome." Tony winked toward Vision. Wanda watched the interaction before her, she knew that Tony and Vision were talking about her, they did this alot recently.

"I use toilet. often." Wanda's soft voice appeared suddenly, Vision didn't know she was getting this good in conversations. "See, I told you she was using the toilet. How do you think all the food she eats, find its's way out?" He chuckled and lifted her hand for Wanda to high five. She stared at his hand when Tony softly took her hand clasped them together. 

"Thats a high five. Remember!" Tony took his own trash and threw it in the bin, he left for the basement, checking on some cameras. Wanda did the same and took her trash to the bin aswell. She then took her clothes off and proceeded o the ocean. "I go ocean. Time again." Vision only nodded, he wasn't feeling happy. 

Vision went upstairs, he needed his bed and just lay there. Tomorrow was another day, hopefully a day where he woke up next to Wanda again. Perhaps she will accompany him to a supermarket and enjoy the weekly grocery shopping. He closed his eyes, and while he thought only some minutes passed, the next time he opened them again, Wanda laid next to him with one arm over his torso.

He thought getting out of bed, but he couldn't escape Wanda's tight grip around him. Which is why Vision laid there for 30 minutes, until he tried to escape for the first time. He carefully lifted the arm and positioned it back on the bed, he proceeded to the door on tip toes, while he avoided the creaking floor patch. Wanda noticed her little escape artist and watched him flee.

She accidentally laughed at his standing pose, he looked like an instable flamingo with the door as help. Vision almost fell on the ground, when he heard the laughter behind him, He now stood on both feet again and embarassly walked down to the kitchen. Wanda, half nakedly, walked after him like a newborn puppy. 

"You don't have to come with me, I'm only doing a small breakfast today. Afterwards I'm out buying food we need, you can sit or maybe come with me." He got suddenly very nervous, it wasn't even on a date, he wanted to show Wanda, the beauty of a food store and products she didn't know existed.

"What is food store?" She asked him, her hand reached into the freezer for her daily fish supplyment. Vision went for an easy breakfast and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. "A food store is shopping but with food and not clothes." Wanda beamed at him, she liked shopping and she liked food, which immedietly connected in her brain as something fun and happy. 

Vision managed to finish before Wanda did and already made his way to his room, for a change in attire. Wanda appeared silently beside him and got ready aswell. Since Wanda followed him around all the time, he didn't need to talk to her about where to go and when tto go. She did the same movements as Vision and never left him out of sight, in case she couldn't find her way back home.

Wanda sat on the passenger's seat, Vision gave her a long list of groceries, they needed to buy. "Let's play a game when we arrive, you take a look at the list and when we enter the store, you will have to find every item on the list." Vision buckled his seat belt and started the engine, he quickly glanced at Wanda and saw that there was no confusion.

To their luck the parking spaces seemed very empty, which led to less people inside. A very great oppertunity started for Wanda to explore the world of her future favourite place. "This is a shopping cart, if you find the items on your list, you put them inside this." Vision shook the car, for her to show what he meant. Wanda softly touched the bar at the end of the cart and shoved it before her. Vision gave her a thumbs up at what she was doing and proudly guided Wanda towards the entrance.

The bright and different coloured lights hit Wanda differently, she quickly had to adjust her eyes to the burning light. Outside it was cloudy, bit dark and cold. Every sense completely changed once she entered. She saw Vision's urging look he gave her, the mission she got from him not even started. Through her books, Wanda knew some fruits and vegetables, she found them with ease and added them to the cart. Other items like different bean sorts and asparagus were hard to find, Vision asked her to take a look at the lables hanging around and she cleared the fresh fruit area on her list.

Next up were non-edible food items, she pulled the car up the aisle and started at throwing toilet paper and something calles wipes in the cart. Vision helped Wanda with fishing equipment and other things she never heard of. The next aisle they stopped was the refigerated cold area Wanda enjoyed most. She knew the basics, milk, eggs, cheese and meat, her favorite place was the fish section, she looked at every product the store offered and bought fish sticks, she has never seen them. "That's a good choice, adding things you might want to eat." Vision approved of her choices and decided to go with them.

Vision parked Wanda at the candy and chips area and told her to choose what she wanted, he went off to the frozen things aisle, as he grabbed frozen peas and spinach. On their lazy days, he needed some more cornflakes and frozen pizza to survive those days. Wanda overwhelmingly stared at the choice the store offered for her. Vision stood beside her and looked at the chocolate shelfs. "I can pick my favourites and if you like the taste of chocolate, this will come naturally." Vision picked his favs and chose some salty chips with them balancing the sweet. 

Wanda followed Vision on his way toward the beverage aisles, he automatically got soda's and alcohol in the cart, the only drinks both men drank at home. Wanda usually stuck to water or the hot tea Vision taught her, she really liked it. That reminded Wanda of something she left out. "Vision, tea." She told him, Vision directed her to some options, but decided getting the usual ones. Wanda grabbed for a tea herself, it seemed very fruity and sweet, she liked the colouring of the package which was enough for Wanda to buy.

At the check out Wanda saw children running around, their parents seemed mildly annoyed at their kids behaviour at the store. Some yelled at the small humans and other just ignored and continued with their lives. Wanda got pulled out of her day dream by Vision who shook his hand infront of her eyes. "Let's drive home, we are done." Vision pressed his hand on the lower back of Wanda's, wanted to direct her to the exit and back to Vision's car. 

She felt warmth all the way to the car, the heat from Vision's palm very calming and pleasent. He started systematically putting the groceries in their reuseable bags. Wanda watched and copied some tactics, while she figured a way compiling her own bag. After everything was stuffed in the car Vision drove the shopping cart back and joined Wanda in the car. 

"How was your new shopping experience?" Vision got very curious, it now made him giddy, that Wanda would become her knew shopping companion. She was really helpful and mastered his task list. "Very good. Wanda enjoy." She was exhausted and almost slept next to him in the car. Vision continued their conversation, he finally realized that she went to sleep and softly murmured half sentences. 

Vision opened the door to the house and asked Tony to help him with bringing the groceries inside the house. Vision closed all the doors of the car but didn't lock them. The men finished the jobs quickly, Vision then walked back to the car and woke Wanda from her slumber. "Hey Wanda, you gotta wake up now." Vision helped Wanda get out of the car she was still very sleepy and very weak on her legs. Vision carried her bridal style towards his bedroom. 

He laid her down on the bed, after Vision took off her shoes and some clothes. As Vision was about to leave Wanda grabbed his arm and held it tight to her chest. "No, Vision stay with Wanda." Vision came back to Wanda's side and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You should sleep Wanda." Wanda again begged Vision to stay with her as he was about to leave.

Vision's mind decided for him, he laid down next to her while he waited for her to fall asleep. He would leave after she came to rest. As Wanda reached a very deep sleep, he couldn't leave her, the plan his mind made up completely turned in events. Vision cam closer now and threw the blanket over both their bodies as he smelled his own shampoo in her hair.


	6. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of their new job, vision leaves Wanda with Nat for a day. suddenly an emergency happened and Vision had to find Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a cute one. I hope you like it, it's a bit longer than the other chapters uwu.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment.

Tony and Vision got a new deal for her job. A big company wanted them to explicitly fish the best fishes from the ocean. For this task, both men had to spend more time on the boat, then at home or with Wanda for that matter.

Vision gave Nat a quick call, he didn't want Wanda being alone in their house. Nat assured him that Wanda would be safe at her place, that was already enough for Vision, as he grabbed a suitcase and packed Wanda clothing items for the week.

"What Vision doing?" Wanda watched Vision curiously as he went through all of her stuff. "I'm packing for you. Tony and I have an important job to do, but you can't come with us." Still focused on packing, Vision didn't notice Wanda's fear. "Wanda come with Vision." She looked him in the eyes, Vision stooped taking a look at Wanda.

He reached out toward her and held Wanda in his arms. "Don't worry, you won't even notice we are away. Also you will stay at Nat's place, and you know Nat." Wanda nodded into his arms, she didn't want to leave Vision's side even if it was for Nat. She really liked Nat, but she liked Vision even more.

Vision pressed a kiss on top of her head, before he returned to packing. It wasn't much left, only some bits anf pieces he quickly found. Since it was already dark, Vision made himself ready to sleep, their new job would begin tomorrow during the early hours of the day.

Wanda was still feeling sad about their departure, she never understood human feelings that well, but Vision helped her get through some of them. Sadness was a new emotion. Wanda decided she needed to sleep next to Vision for the last time and laid beside him in Bed. Her arms clutched at his upper body, while her legs hugged both of his.

Vision felt Wanda's lips on his cheek, it made him smile seeing Wanda this attached and loving towards him. He really didn't want to go either, but the job seemed like a great deal since a few fishes restored their colonies.

Tony wanted to check on Vision and what he was up to, as he was about to speak, he saw them cuddled up in Vision's bed. Tony grinned to himself and closed the door, to give the love bird privacy. In the meanwhile Tony put some food on the boat, he went for canned ravioli and other rather less real food supplies.

The sun arose from the horizon of the sky, Vision woke up first, his little siren already awake, she stared at him with an anxious look to her. Vision gave her a reassuring smile and kiss on her forhead. "Good morning Wanda, ready for your little trip?" Vision was very optimistic that Wanda would love it, when he or Tony weren't around all the time.

Her tiny body untangled from Vision's big figure, she left without saying anything to Vision. He quickly figured she wasn't very happy about him leaving. Vision sheepishly walked behind her, he caught up with Wanda at the stairs. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Vision waited for Wanda to answer, she never looked at him or acknowledged his presence at the moment. "Hello Wanda? I asked you something." Vision still tried to talk to her Wanda grabbed herself a big fish for her daily brrakfast.

"Oh that's right. You need to take some fish with you before you leave."   
Vision was putting fishes to the side on a kitchen counter, he searched for a nearby chest where he was able to keep them cool for the upcoming car ride.

Wanda still didn't listen to a word he said and quietly enjoyed her perch. Tony passed them and already noticed what was going on, he couldn't resist but making a joke. "Is it so cold here or just you two ignoring each other?" Wanda nodded heavily at what Tony said. He was impressed she knew what he was talking about.

Vision tried gaining Wanda's attention, he kept talking to her and touched her occasionally on the shoulder or pressed a kiss on her head. She never replied to any of his attempts, though she enjoyed the attention.

The time came and Wanda had to say goodbye to Vision and Tony. Nat took Wanda's suitcase and put in her car, while she waited for Wanda to join her. "Okay bye mermaid, I hope we don't fish any of your friends with us, one is enough already." Tony half hugged a laughing Wanda, she'll miss Tony's sometimes funny jokes. Wanda still couldn't leave Vision, she didn't want him to go.

Vision gave her a hug aswell and to his surprise she hugged him back. They ended the hug very awkwardly, Vision pressed a kiss on Wanda's cheek. Wanda wanted to return the favour and kissed him properly like in the movies. Her lips touched his and she closed her eyes, infact Vision came closer and pressed her entire body closer to his. Their kiss lasted for an eternity, until Tony cleared his throat and they looked at each other very in love.

Tony grabbed Vision's arm and tore him away from Wanda she waved at the men entering the boat, while she went to Nat's car ready departing herself. "Don't worry, I have face masks and movies and alot of other stuff we can do. But once we get to my place you have to tell me what's going on between you and Vision." Wanda got to see a new side of the city, it was way fuller than she was used to, alot of people walked around busy. 

Nat's apartment was in a small side street, apart from the busy main streets. Nat parked her car in the apartments garage and took the door which connected to the hallway of the building. Wanda was struck by the big and bright rooms, everything looked clean and the colours matched the others equally. Her favorite place definetly was Nat's bedroom, her bed was gigantic and cozy, alot of blankets and decorative pillows laid down at the headboard.

"Your bed big." Wanda couldn't help but stutter out, Nat stood at the door and watched Wanda examine her room. The childish smile and lumicent in her green eyes sparked with joy when Wanda discovered that the bed was cozy and fluffy. "You can sleep her if you want, I don't mind sharing." Wanda rolled around the bed, she nuzzled herself into the bed while she watched Nat from a distance.

Nat opened a closet door, behind it Wanda saw a TV standing. Amazed by the architecture, Wanda hopped up and analyzed what Nat just did. "It's okay, just a TV in a closet, it doesn't take up much space, very efficent." Nat had the same grinny face as Tony on her face, Wanda loved how the people around her acted almost the same. "Vision gave me a list of movies he didn't watch with you, but all the movies are boring. I got us some horror movies." Natasha sat on her bed, she wanted Wanda next to her and patted the spot to her left. 

Before Wanda joined Nat, she took off her outside clothes and turned to her oversized T-shirt she stole from Vision. Natasha knew from whom this t-shirt was, she remembered the question an hour earlier. "Soo, you and Vision." Nat lifted her eyebrows and smikred at the siren, Wanda got confused only to stare back at Nat. "Oh come on, you can tell me if you like him." 

Wanda didn't know how to explain or express what she felt. "Vision and Wanda love." Vision told Wanda enough times that they can't be possibly together like in all the movies they watch. "But not like movie." She continued telling Nat, her new friend recognized the sad face and teary eyes in Wanda's face. Natasha's heart broke at the sight infront of her, she scooped Wanda into her arms and let her cry. 

"Don't worry, he kinda likes you back, and I know it." Nat rocked Wanda in her lap, she comforted the poor little soul in her arms. Wanda laid underneath the blankets, her eyes were still watery, though she got it together and watched a movie with Nat who still held her tight. "When they come back in two days, you better tell him." Thats was the last thing Wanda heard from Nat before she fell asleep in her bed.

The following day consisted of both women sitting around laughing and having fun. Some of Nat's close friends came by for a visit, Sam and Bucky weren't aware of Wanda being a mermaid, Nat introduced her as a european visitor. "Hey, we are Sam and Bucky." Bucky gave Wanda a polite nod,Sam hugged Wanda really tight, he was the more outgoing one of them. 

"So what's up Birdy boy? Still going out tonight?" Nat activated her friend boost charm, Wanda couldn't follow their exact conversation as she was new to fast moving chats. "We going out Bucky and me, you two wanna join?" Sam watched between the two women, Nat got a bit protective over Wanda, she didn't want to try and find out what could happen if Wanda was at a party. "If it's a party then we can't, cause she isn't twenty one yet, but if a more harmless thing, I'll guess that would be okay." Nat shrugged in probabilty, Wanda nodded aswell, she still had no clue what was going on. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "No it's just us four and a booth at Puzzles. We'll just say she's twenty one and everythings good." Bucky seemed calm about this, Nat prmised Wanda sometime to show her the party side, since Wanda showed interest during a movie night. "You have weird contacts, should I be worried?" The three friends exploded into a wild laughter, everyone knew what kind of contacts Bucky had, and there weren't many.

As soon as Sam and Bucky left the apartment, Wanda took out a fish from the freezer and ate it way to fast. "Easy girl, you don't wanna choke." Nat grabbed herself a can of coke and drank it while Wanda ate her fish, more slowly now. "Do you want to go out? We don't have to." Secretly Nat desperatly wanted to go in the bar and hang out with her friends again, since they were all busy with working it got harder with time. 

"Yes, Wanda and Nat go out with friends." Nat triumphantly made fist, she suddenly seemed very happ, which made Wanda very happy. The time approached, Nat helped Wanda get ready for her first time exploring the night life of humans. Wanda got to wear a fancy red dress, it only reached the mid of her tighs, Nat wore realy tight jeans with high boots and a revealing blouse, Nat really wanted to tease a few people tonight. 

Wanda was surprised that Nat decided against the car and walked all the way down to the bar, Sam saw them from mile away and nodded the girls over to the booth. "Ohh, see who made it. Our guests of honour." Nat gave Sam a bit of an attitude, she afterwards laughed, an inside joke they made up years ago. Bucky got a round of beer for the table as a start, Wanda never drank anything beside water and tea, Nat notied how uneasy Wanda was and reassuringly patted her hand. Wanda opened the bottle with her hand, Bucky and Sam shockingly watched the scene infront of them. "How in the world did you do that?" Bucky asked, Sam however gave her his bottle and let it opened by Wanda. 

"Where did you hide her all this time?" Sam curiously looked at Nat. "The ocean." Nat's answer made Sam laugh. The evening continued like this, funny, hilarious hours spent with playing board games and darts. Puzzle's was a different kind of bar, besides alcohol, loud music, drunken flrits, there was a section of board games in a shelf. No one in this bar played them except for the little group in the corner of the room. 

Nat looked at herr rumbling phone, she saw a bunch of messages and missed calls. Nat excused herself. Wanda followed Nat, she made sure Natasha was alright. "Who call?" Wanda asked with crossed arms. Nat chuckled and answered Wanda. "We are in danger. You wait here." Nat went inside, she told Sam and Bucky that they had to leave. Wanda watched as Nat came back to her and took her by the hand. Her legs were wobbly, it was Wanda's first time being inoxicated. Apperently alcohol wasn't a problem for mermaids, Nat softly turned Wanda into the street Nat's apartment was.

Wanda noticed a man walking up their direction, as soon as a street light hit his face, she saw Vision coming up. "I've been calling you al night where have you been, and why does Wanda smell like alcohol?" Vision examined Wanda, he looked her in the eyes, Vision definetly smelled the alcohol coming out of her mouth. "How much did she drink?" Vision seemed anxious, Nat didn't know how much Wanda drank, she let Wanda alone for along time, Nat let Wanda roam through the bar on her own, but everytime Natasha observed Wanda, she was only looking around. 

"Why do want to talk to her so suddenly?" Natasha avoided everything Vision said. She knew something was wrong from the look on his face and it definetly wasn't drunk Wanda. "We found something or should I say someone. Another mermaid." Nat flicked her tounge as she puzzled two things together. "And you wanna ask Wanda if she knows them." Vision nodded. All three of them went upstairs, Vision packed Wanda's belongings in the bag and took it with him. Wanda quickly sobered up, able to talk and walk on her own. 

On the ride back home Vision explaind to Wanda what they found and happened when Tony and him were out for their job. In one of the nets, they found a tail that looked almost the same as Wanda's. When Vision opened it a man attacked him, Vision dodged most of his attacks, due to the mermans inability to walk just yet. "How did man look?" Wanda asked out of curosity, if it was someone from her small colony, she would knew the instant Vision describes him. 

"You'll see for yourself." Vision turned into the pathway to the sea house. Wanda immedietly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. Vision wasn't prepared for this and only stopped as Wanda was half out the car. She ran towards the man who was still in water, Tony was unsuccesseful with getting the new merman out of the water. Vision walked up to Tony, he stood some feet apart, he didn't want to be attacked by angry Arielle's kind. 

Wanda stepped back from the man in the ocean, she turned to Vision and gave him a big kiss on his forehead followed by his cheek and lips. "That's goodbye kisses, what are you doing?" Wanda didn't answer Tony's question she gave him a tight hug. "Okay, I can't breathe." Wanda realeased Tony who now smiled. Wanda ran back in the ocean, the merman already gone, Wanda undressed herself and followed the mystery man back into the deep, cold, blue.

Vision's face fell into deep sadness, Tony tried to cheer him up a bit. "Hey buddy, project mermaid is done, she's gone for good, but if you wanna mourn her, sure do it, I'll leave you alone." Tony left Vision alone at the small beach part. He wasn't ready for her to leave, after everything they both went through, she left him for a merman. Maybe this was her mermaid boyfriend and he had no right to claim Wanda's feelings for himself, nevertheless, the part of his brain, which was still affected from her song, got quiet jealous of the man who with one visit took her away.


	7. They are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months passed. Six months without a sign of Wanda or the mysterious man. But who knocked at the door in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short wtf😂😂 but Chapter 8 is in the making. 
> 
> Btw that Levi name, I took it from the show. And his whole character basically I was too lazy writing my own lol😂

Six months passed since Wanda was last on land. Vision and Tony lived their lives just as they always did, Vision went fishing and Tony sold the rest of the fish on the market or their purcheser. While Vision was out fishing he double checked the water in hopes Wanda would come back to him. 

Now that he gave up, the song that played in a loop in his mind, came to a halt. It was liberating that he finally madd his own choices again without the influnce of the siren song. Nobody expected anyone of the ocean people to come back. A knock on the door, made Vision catch his attention. He opened it to find Wanda. 

"Hey Wanda, what are you doing here?" Vision asked, he was sure, she never wanted to come back on land he checked the surroundings behind her just in case she brought other people. In the ocean he witnessed a man staring back at him, his eyes were a bright purple, very unnatural for humans." Wanda needs help." She answered. Vision snapped back to Wanda, he wasn't sure that he was able to help anyone. 

"Help with what?" Vision asked again, he sneakily took a look at the man still in water. "Levi hurt." Now he looked back at Wanda, he was confused with all the names. "Why don't you come in first and we can talk?" Vision opened the door for Wanda to enter, she hesitated and waited outside. "No, Vision come with Wanda." Wanda pulled Vision by his hand towards Levi. 

The sirens hissed at eachother, Vision looked at the blood puddle mixing with the water. "He needs to get out if you want my help, it looks like a hook hangs in his tail." Vision analyzed the tail from a far, Levi's purple eyes stared, no observed Vision pretty much. Vision got intimidated everytime their eyes glanced at each other. Wanda was here to help, she hissed and Levi if he misbehaved, while they werr trying to help him. 

"I think I can remove it." Vision slowly closed the distance to Levi, Wanda apparently commanded Levi to lift his tail for Vision. His steady fingers softly closed around the hook, his left hand held the tail of Wanda's patient.  
"That's it, he is hook free." Vision laid the hook in Wanda's open hand. 

Levi made his way out the water, Wanda asked him to do so, they seem to interact with gestures and grunts, another times hisses but only if necessary. "Levi and Wanda love." Vision was sad to hear these unfortunate news, of course he was happy that she had someone, but inside him he wanted to be that one. 

The transformation process of Levi begun, he changed rather slow, not used to changing like Wanda. Levi interestingly was a bit smaller than Vision it made him very smug about himself or a boost in confidence as Tony liked saying. "Why are you back?" Vision had this question since Wanda stood at the door. 

"Land good." Levi interrupted Wanda, he added a small detail. "Water good too. But Wanda like human." Levi was way better at speaking than Wanda was when she first arrived. "Did Wanda teach you english?" Vision asked Levi directly, knowing that he was capable speaking their language. "Yes. Pietro come." Vision was confused about the name he said. Another one of them having a blast with humans.

"Pietro, good. Family." Wanda nodded toward Vision. He internally was great that it wasn't another lover of hers. As if on command, a sliver hairy man grew from behind the stones, he slowly walked towards his merpeople, Vision saw that Pietro wasn't used to walk on both legs. Wanda aided him for help, she became great at walking and would make a great teacher to the newby's.

"You need clothes." Vision remembered, of course he was used to Wanda being naked every time she left for the water or came back, but at least she had clothes to wear. For Pietro and Levi they could borrow some of Vision's or Tony's clothing. He wrote a note to himself, calling Natasha, she could take both mermen shopping. Vision granted them access to the house, Tony came up from the basement, though happy to see Wanda, he wasn't very happy seeing the men at the door aswell. 

"You know, at least you could have brought a mermaid for me, no you decided to take more dicks into pur house." Tony huffed in disgrace. He however went to Wanda and gave her a hug. "You better call Nat, and they take your clothes, my closet is locked." Tony half shrugged apologetic to Vision. "We are a team, you can't let me hang like this." Vision tried riding the guilt train, that was Tony's weakness.

"Okay, but only socks." Tony gave Vision a warning look. Without arguing Vision accepted Tony's compromise and lead the three of them upstairs. Levi analyzed every smaller or bigger item in Vision's room. Pietro wasn't really happy to be here he always stood behind Wanda and looked angrily at her. Wanda opened the side of her closet, where suspected her things to be, only to find empty in all of the shelves. 

"Where Wanda clothes?" She asked Vision, he was currently busy cramming through the bottom of his bed. He pulled out a small suitcase he left at Nat's place the night Wanda left with all her belongings stuffed inside. "We didn't know if you'd come back, we put everything in here." Wanda shove Vision behind her. She shuffled through different shirts and shorts to wear, it got colder on the human world which didn't really bother any of them. 

In the meanwhile Vision searched for clothes he lend Levi and Pietro for their stay on land. "Levi not stay for long." Came from behind Vision, Levi now way calmer than he was minutes ago. Wanda hissed at Levi who now avoided looking directly towards either Vision or Wanda. Pietro gladly took the clothes and put them on, Wanda showed and helped her brother. 

Levi appreciatively took on the cloths Vision handed him. He also had trouble putting them on, Vision wanted to help, but Wanda already got him. "If anyone is hungry there is fish in the freezer." Levi and Pietro waited for Wanda to say something, she nodded for the men to the door, the sign for them able to move.  
"What is it with them?" Vision asked Wanda out of the blue. 

"In water, women are strong." Her explanation made sense now and somewhat explained this weird situation. It seems like Levi and Pietro followed Wanda and only listened to her because she is superior to them in everyway. "On land we have equality between every gender. Alot of people however didn't get that." He shyly laughed, Wanda wasn't currently interested in conversing with Vision, she followed the men to the kitchen who were eating. 

They stopped as soon Wanda entered the room, Levi and Pietro offered her their fish to eat."No you eat." Wanda gave them their fish back and grabbed a new one out the freezer. Vision stayed behind, Tony observed the scene from the living room sofa. "I thought Wanda was weird, but all of them are reacting bad." Vision approved with Tony, they had a weird tension going on. 

"From what Wanda told me, Levi and Pietro have to listen to her. Like a superiority." Vision whispered only audible for Tony. "Very smart, give someone else control. Wouldn't really like it myself though." Vision hummed in agreement. The two gossip girls in the living room still enjoyed watching the mermen, it was somehow funny, they talked, while being afraid Wanda might tell them off. 

"I'm taking them out in a few days, somewhere Wanda isn't around." Tony went back to his small project in the basement, he was working on the net installment from their ship. Vision grabbed two pillows and two blankets from around the room. "If you want to sleep, the couch is ready for you." Vision pointed towards the direction of the sofa, Levi and Pietro nodded silently, Wanda cleaned after their little mess on the kitchen counter. 

Wanda left the men behind as she went upstairs to Vision's room. After Vision was sure the men would be alright alone, he retired to his room aswell. "Since when are you and Levi love?" Vision's jealousy spiked out his mouth, Wanda never thought why she introduced Levi as her love. "Levi for small mermaid. No love. Wanda and Vision love."

She cuddled herself into the softness of Vision's bed, Vision joined her. "So he is your mating partner? No relationship or kissing?" Wanda shook her head Vision got more confusef as to which part she shook her head to. "Wanda and Levi only mate." Her answer was more clear now, he was happy knowing that they only mate together. Although the thought of it turned his stomach. 

After six months, the first contact with Wanda and she brought more with her. "Why did you bring Levi and Pietro with you?" Vision gladly took their alone time, he wanted answers to his questions. "Levi and Pietro want go land, Wanda took them." Her intentions were clear, both men wanted to explore what was behind their ocean, of course he knew that would occur. 

"Are more of your people on their way." They last question Vision had. It wasn't possible for them to include and immigrate all of the mermaids and mermen into their life and cities. However only two are still able to handle, Wanda with a little bit of expertise on that topic, could help them adapt. "No. Only Levi want come. Pietro go back in water later." 

This new change in plan was very welcomed, if only one of them wanted to stay on land, that meant the teachings were easier. Levi couldn't proof to be a bigger problem then Wanda was.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for some grammar errors lol. Or any errors. I'm not professional enough to write stuff like this.  
> Btw I'd recommend watching the show "Siren" cause it's based on it.


End file.
